


Just A Kid

by orphan_account



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Abusive Parents, Child Robbie Rotten, Discontinued but I might continue it some time soon, Even if he’s afraid of almost everything, F/M, Gen, Glanni is mentioned - Freeform, I ship Stephanie with this young child, Past Abuse, This child is innocent, Young Robbie Rotten
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:27:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26143363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Robbie tries to make Sportacus into a little kid with no memories of his adulthood, but it goes horribly wrong.
Relationships: Stephanie/This child
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	1. I’m a child now?!

**Author's Note:**

> Ik that it seems weird that I ship Stephanie with child Robbie  
> Also idk this is the first fic I started in the day.

It was a normal day in LazyTown, and Robbie has the perfect idea.He would make a machine that would make Sportacus into a kid with no memories of his adulthood.On his way back to the lair, he tripped on a branch. _“I meant to do that,”_ he said to nobody.

It took him hours and hours of work but finally he finished it.Robbie was waiting for Sportacus to come at the right moment.When Sportacus came, Robbie aimed it at him.”Say goodbye, Sportaflip!”

He turned the machine on, and he misfired.It landed on him instead.He fell unconscious from the blast.Sportacus didn’t know yet because his crystal didn’t consider that as trouble. _How stupid._

_—————_

Stephanie was walking around the outskirts of town, as she wanted to explore.She saw someone by the forest, behind a wall.It looked like a boy with slightly curly hair, and he was wearing a white shirt with a maroon looking jacket around it.He looked like he was around Trixie’s age, slightly younger than Stephanie.

She knew she couldn’t just leave this boy here, so she held him with one arm supporting his knees and the other supporting his chest.They headed to Pixel’s house, as everyone would’ve been there and Pixel can see what happened.

Halfway to Pixel’s house, the kid woke up. “H-hello?” He sounded so _scared,_ as if he thought that Stephanie was gonna do something to him. “Don’t worry, we’re almost there.”

That sentence gave him flashbacks.

_It was a normal day in Robbie’s house, his parents didn’t send him to school and instead dragged him into the basement.”Don’t worry, we’re almost there.”_

Stephanie sounded so much like his mother.In response, Robbie fell to the floor.”Are you okay?” He responded with a whimper.That worried Stephanie.”Don’t worry, I won’t hurt you.I’m not planning to.” She sounded genuinely concerned, unlike his parents.She picked him back up and continued to go.

When they arrived at Pixel’s house, the other kids looked shocked.They asked Stephanie about him, but she was just as confused as them.They put Robbie to sit on the chair, and asked him his name.”I-I’m Robert Rotten.” Stephanie asked Pixel to see what happened, because he doesn’t look very normal like them.

Pixel scanned Robbie and he was shocked when he realized that it was Robbie Rotten.He then asked himself why is his name different.”So Robbie-“ Pixel was cut off when Robbie reacted.He flinched away.He muttered something like, “P-please m-mom don’t d-do it.” He sounded so scared.

”Robert,” he finally decided to use his given name, “I’m not going to hurt you.” Robbie looked back up at the kids and saw they were all concerned.Stephanie sat down next to him, and he fell into her arms.She felt her arms getting wet.Was he...

_Crying?!_

She was surprised he trusted her.  
  
Robbie decided to look at the children.He knew their names as they introduced themselves as he entered the house.

Ziggy, the youngest kid with an addiction to candy.

Stingy, the rich kid who claims everything as his.

Trixie, a trickster around his age.

Stephanie, the pink girl he trusts more than the rest.

And finally Pixel, the oldest boy with french fries for hair that loves technology.

It was getting late, and the children were going to bed.Robbie decided to stay at Stephanie’s house, since he trusted her the most and since the mayor and his girlfriend were out of town.

Stephanie asked Robbie if he wanted to sleep on the bed.

”I-I c-can sleep on t-the bed?!”

She got concerned. _Did his parents never let him sleep on a bed?!_ “Yes, you can.” He sounded relieved, and he got on the bed.

Stephanie blushed as she realized the only place she can sleep is on the bed with this kid.She got on and asked, “Robert, why do you get so afraid when we call you by your nickname?”

”W-well it’s what my parents used to call me.T-they abused me.”

Stephanie pulled him into a hug. _No child should be treated like that._

 _”_ So, how old are you?”

”I’m 8 years old”

Stephanie then realized that he has no clothes for tomorrow.

”Robert, do you mind borrowing clothes from Trixie?”

”Isn’t she a g-girl?”

”Yes, but she wears boyish clothes and it can fit you, well I think it can.”

”Let’s just sleep.”

—————

_Robbie was in the basement, his parents were shouting at him, but he couldn’t hear them over his crying._

_“B-but I didn’t do it!”_

_His dad was an athlete, and all of the equipment went missing.His brother Glanni took it.But that wasn’t what his parents thought.He was only 6, and Glanni was 14.Why didn’t they blame him instead?!_

_Robbie saw his dad charging fast at him, and he could feel the pain._

_It burned.On his upper left arm was a hand mark, it was red.It was huge because he was hit by his athletic father._

_**“Robbie, don’t steal my equipment.Even you brother Glanni is better than that.”** _

—————

He was stuck in a nightmare, or more accurately, a flashback.He was whimpering and muttering some of the words.That was enough to wake Stephanie up.She was worried.

”Robert-“

She realized he was in a nightmare.

”Robert, please wake up.”

She didn’t want to shout, as it was 1 am.

”Robbie please wak-“

Robbie woke up, but he got so startled from hearing his nickname.He rolled off the bed in fear and started sobbing.Stephanie asked him if he was okay, but he just whimpered in response.

”I wasn’t going to hurt you, why would you think that?!”

Just seeing the little kid on the ground was unbelievable, as his adult self was always angry and never this afraid of someone.

He got back on the bed and buried his face into Stephanie’s arms.He burst out crying again, and Stephanie was comforting him.She didn’t want to scare him, as she was taller and two years older.

“Don’t worry, just sleep.I won’t hurt you.”

Her voice was soothing to hear, and he fell asleep almost immediately.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sportacus find out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> K ik that the last chapter didn’t make much sense

It was morning, and Robbie woke up before Stephanie.He decided to explore the house.

_Robbie finally got out and was trying to go to his brother’s room.His mom stopped him in the way._

_”Why would you escape?!”_

_He started whimpering and tried talking, but he couldn’t.His mom slapped his other arm, and now he has pain in both arms._

Robbie was curious, but saw that Stephanie had woken up.”Robbie-“ She forgot how he reacted to that name.

”I-I’m sorry mom I-I’ll go b-back”

”Robert, it’s just me.”

Those words always calm him from his flashbacks.

He asked Stephanie about what he was going to do.She went outside for a minute and came back with some clothes.

_I guess they really do care about me._

He went ahead and changed, and headed outside with Stephanie.He didn’t want to walk, so Stephanie was holding him in her arms.They were headed to Sportacus, as he was probably outside already.

When they approached Sportacus, the first thing he asked was,

”Stephanie, who is this kid?”

He obviously couldn’t recognize him, as he was wearing a blue shirt with red pants that he borrowed from Trixie.

Stephanie whispered so that Robbie couldn’t hear,

”It’s Robbie Rotten.”

Sportacus had no idea how Robbie reacted to his nickname, and said, “Robbie Rotten?!”

Robbie whimpered as he buried his crying face into Stephanie’s chest.

”Yeah, he doesn’t like being called that name.Call him Robert.”

Stephanie set Robbie onto a bench while she talked to Sportacus in private.

”So how did he end up like this?!”

”I don’t know, I just found him unconscious.”

”Why didn’t my crystal go off?”

”Probably because he was gonna do it to you.”

”Why does he seem so scared?”

Stephanie paused for a moment and responded, “Well his-

His parents abused him.”

Sportacus was shocked.How can someone do that to their child?!

“He doesn’t like to talk about it.“  
  
Stephanie walked back to Robbie.She walked carefully because she didn’t want to scare him.She noticed something about him.He seemed more inhuman than them.He wasn’t normal like them.

“Robert, why are you so different than us?”

He was silent.

”You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to.”

”W-well do you want to know?”

”Yes, I won’t ever hate you.”

”W-well I-I’m half-

_Half fae_

“You’re half fae?!”  
  
“I know I-I’m a freak of nature.”

“No! I find it cool”

”Y-you really do?”

”Yes, now let’s go, the other kids are waiting on us.”

—————

Sportacus was in his airship, thinking about the situation.Why would Robbie want to turn him into a kid again?How did he misfire?How did his crystal not go off?

He decided to play with the kids, surprised to see they weren’t playing sports and talking to Robbie.

They were asking questions like,

”How did you come here?”

”How old are you?”

They did know it was Robbie.They were trying to see what he remembered.

Stingy finally got the courage to ask, “Why are you so different?”

Stephanie pulled the kids aside and said, “He’s half fae”

Trixie and Stingy were shocked, Ziggy got amazed knowing that they are real and Pixel was interested in studying his species.

Sportacus approached them and joined the conversation.He was curious, just like the kids.He never saw his ‘enemy’ as a kid.

Trixie noticed how he acted differently around Stephanie, like he trusted her more.

Sportacus also noticed that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> K this one is more of a conversation that took over a day


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robbie has more nightmares as a child

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel bad for Robbie even though it was my choice to write it

The kids were playing while Sportacus was talking to Robbie, asking him how he became a child.Robbie was just as confused as anyone else.Pixel was by the area Stephanie mentioned she found Robbie, and he found a machine.It was broken beyond repair, and that worried Pixel. _How can they bring him back to an adult?_

They were having lots of fun playing, but Sportacus decided to check on Robbie.He was athletic. _Just like Robbie feared._ He ran towards Robbie, not knowing about his fear.

Robbie noticed Sportacus approach, and as he got closer, Robbie flinched away.

Sportacus got worried, as people don’t randomly flinch away, especially children.He heard Robbie mutter something like,

”N-no dad p-please d-don’t”  
  
He had pure fear in his eyes.He was afraid of Sportacus.  
  
“I wasn’t going to-“

”N-no just do it”

Robbie was ready to be hit.That was what worried Sportacus.

_Glanni was curious about his brother.They never met, but he knew he had a brother.He decided to check everywhere in the house, and he finally reached the basement._

_He walked down all the stairs.How deep is their basement?_

_What he saw surprised him.He saw a boy that looked to be about 8 years younger than him.He was severely injured.He had cuts all over his body, mostly on his chest.His wings were also as injured as him._

Sportacus looked at Robbie, and noticed he had cuts all over his body, more visible on his arms.He still had the fear in his eyes.  
  


Suddenly, Stephanie came towards them.She noticed that Robbie looked like he was about to cry.

”Robert-“

She got cut off from talking.She had this weird feeling in her body.It felt like he tried to use a glamour but failed.He tried to use a repellent glamour and failed.He was simply too weak.Sportacus also felt it, but if it was successful it still wouldn’t affect him since he’s an elf.

”Robert did you just-“

Sportacus started wondering why Robbie even tried to glamour them.Non-human children don’t randomly try to glamour people.Only if they’re...

_Afraid of them._

Stephanie was trying to comfort him.He was afraid of them.But why?

—————

It was night, and everyone was going to their houses to sleep.Stephanie was going into bed when Robbie came in.He looked tired, and he still needed sleep, especially since he’s a kid.He jumped to the bed and laid down, and he almost immediately fell asleep.Stephanie followed behind him.

He started muttering some words, but she couldn’t understand it.He sounded like he was afraid of something.Suddenly, something started coming out of his back.It looked like some kind of glamour was falling apart.

Eventually, she could recognize what it was.It looked like...

_Wings?_

She was so confused, but she remembered he was half fae.But why would his glamour randomly fall apart?

”Robert, wake up.”

She knew he was stuck in a nightmare.

”Robert”

”Robert”

She knew he wasn’t going to wake up.

”Robbie!”

He flinched from being called his nickname.But he did wake up.He wasn’t in his nightmare anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The summary didn’t make sense here.  
>  **I’m horrible at making summaries**


End file.
